Smutty Smutty Unova
by AShadowOfMyFormerSelf
Summary: The Characters in Unova have some "fun" Requests must contain at least 1 female.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story taking place in the Unova region.  
This story will be hopefully be mostly requests, preferably female human and male Pokémon or male human.  
You can use OCs, have me use one of my OCs, or use an existing character in the game or anime.

Now, for the OC form that nobody likes.

Name:

Gender (Preferably female, as stated above, just because it's easier to write):

Clothing (Please fill in all categories):  
Normal-  
Swimwear(For stories that take place at the beach)-  
Sexy/Lingerie-

Age:

Sexual Preference/Sexuality:

Fetishes:

Team and movesets (Only if relevant, so when it's the trainer and their Pokémon):

Extra Info (Backstory, Family, even how the character got their Pokémon):

Aaaaaaaaand last, but not least, pairing(Can be Human and multiple Pokémon, or multiple people with just 1 Pokémon):


	2. Character forms created by yours truly

All of my characters will be female. Here is the info for my characters, which are characters you just need to say their name in the pairing and I will use my form, unless you give me a form

Name: Rosa

Gender: Female

Clothing:  
Normal- Normal, In-game clothing  
Swimwear- Bright pink, extremely revealing bikini  
Sexy/Lingerie- Pretty like her swimwear, but black and much more revealing 

Age: 19

Sexual Preference/Sexuality: She prefers guys, but she'll go either way

Fetishes: Bondage, Rough sex

Team and movesets: Depends on pairing

Extra Info:Depends on pairing

Name: Professor Juniper

Gender: Female

Clothing:  
Normal- Normal In-game clothing  
Swimwear- A green Bikini  
Sexy/Lingerie- The clothes she wears under her lab coat except extremely tight

Age: 37

Sexual Preference/Sexuality: Straight

Fetishes: Huge, Powerful Pokemon (Only Pokémon, not people)

Team and movesets: Doesn't matter

Extra Info: Doesn't matter

Name: Elesa

Gender: Female

Clothing:  
Normal- B2W2 Clothes  
Swimwear- A bright yellow bikini  
Sexy/Lingerie- Black bikini with yellow straps

Age: 29

Sexual Preference/Sexuality: Bisexual

Fetishes: None

Team and movesets: B2W2 Team

Extra Info: Irrelevant

Name: Skyla

Gender: Female

Clothing:  
Normal- Extremely revealing, normal clothes  
Swimwear- Sky blue bikini  
Sexy/Lingerie- Her normal clothes count here, but if she's in the mood, different outfits, like a french maid outfit, or dressed up as a Pokémon, sometimes with handcuffs or ropes

Age: 29

Sexual Preference/Sexuality: Bisexual

Fetishes: Cosplay, Daddy Kink, BDSM

Team and movesets: B2W2 Team

Extra Info: Irrelevant


	3. What a tease- Request by EmilyLovesManga

Professor Juniper always teased her Machamps. She would walk around in next to nothing, or extremely tight clothing, giving them great views of her body.

On this day, like many others, she had gone swimming in the water on Route 1, and when she returned to the lab, she discovered the door had been locked.

"Shit. That is not good."

She then attempted to climb in through a slightly opened window, which was not enough for her to fit through, and she got stuck with her ass sticking out.

She groans. This was not her day.

"MACHAMP!" She calls, hoping her Pokémon will help her out of the window.

She hears footsteps approaching her.

"Machamp!"

"Oh thank goodness! I got stuck in this window and I need your help getting out."

She didn't hear a response, and then felt something tugging on the bottom part of her bikini.

"NO! BAD MACHAMP! STOP IT!"

He ignored her, pulling it down to her ankles,

She knew what was coming. And it was all a result of her teasing. She had been hoping this would happen, but in a more private place.

Her Machamp was sick of her teasing, and he was about to make her pay for it.

He took his dick (Machoke and Machamp aren't actually wearing pants, or whatever the hell you want to call them, I looked it up) and shoved it right into her ass.

She moaned. She always loved cock, she didn't care what hole she took it in.

His thrusts were long and powerful, quickly bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

With one final thrust, he hilted himself and came, flooding her anus with the thick, white goo.

That pushed her over the edge. In two ways. The first being orgasm, and she sprayed her juices everywhere. On the ground, on Machamp, and on the walls. The second way was when she was pushed through the window by his final thrust.  
"YES! I'M FREE!" She shouted

Her other Machamp didn't think so.

He grabbed her by her feet and pulled her straight into the air, giving him perfect access to her pussy. He took his cock and penetrated her pussy, immediately hitting her G-spot and causing her to cum. He noticed this effect, and continued thrusting that way, causing another orgasm every few thrusts.

After about 3 minutes or so of this, Machamp shot strings of his semen, coating her insides with it, and knocking her completely inside.

She stood up, turned around, and unlocked the door, letting her Machamps in, and then she motioned towards her bedroom.

They followed her there, curious as to what she wanted, and found her bent over on her bed, ready for round two.

Requested by EmilyLovesManga


	4. Fun on the Beach Pt 1

AN: This request, from SceptileDragon22, will be three chapters long.

It was a hot summer day, and Juniper had nothing to do, so she decided to go to the beach. She gathered up her things, sent out a Pokémon, and flew to Undella town.

When she arrived, she saw Rosa, playing with her Pokémon.

She sets down her stuff and decides to lie down on her towel, just resting.

A Latios flies overhead, invisible, so nobody will notice it. But what he notices are the sexy females on the beach.

He decides to have some "fun" with his powers.

He controls the Mienshao, using its hair to tie up Rosa, and then has the Samurott to tear off her tiny bikini, mount her, and start thrusting into her.

She can't help but moan. She was tied up and being fucked. What more could she ask for?

It didn't take her long to cum, and as soon as she did, the Mienshao decided to face fuck her. His cock went all the way to the back of her throat, and she started choking. That pleasured Mienshao, and he came, forcing her to swallow it all. But let's not forget Samurott. He was still having some fun, thrusting at a rapid pace into her tight pussy. When Samurott thrusted into her, causing her to orgasm, he also came. And it was a flood. He sprayed so much into her that it started to gush out of her pussy, soaking the sand beneath them.

Latios smiled. One down, two to go.


	5. Author's note

Okay, so I haven't written in a while, and I kinda don't know how to continue the things I've written from before, so I need new requests. I have no idea what to write, so please help me out here.


End file.
